


Master at Night

by HotMolasses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Felix in charge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix makes Pan scream, plead, and beg.  He gets away with it because that's exactly what Pan wants.<br/>No plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the awesome work [Helpless in My Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4466150) by [z0mbieshake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake).

 

During the day, he was Pan, King of Neverland, Master of all he saw. No flower bloomed, no frog hopped, no mermaid sang, no pirate breathed, no Lost Boy lived or died without his permission. The sun rose at his command. The rain fell at his behest. He chose it to never be winter, and so it never was. He changed the shape of the island at his whim; today there was a cave here, tomorrow it was a ravine. If he wanted a waterfall, there it was; if he wanted a feast, it appeared. Every fleck of energy was his to control, to do as he wished, everything existed to do his bidding. And everything did.

            But at night, long after the boys were asleep, after the pirates drank their last drink, after the last bird was snuggled into its roost, he was Peter.

            Something about the night wind coming off the sea, or perhaps it was the stars, or the way the pixie dust flowers bloomed high up in the Thinking Tree without his permission—those few things beyond his control, reminded him that he was _human_. Made him feel lonely. Made him need company. Made him _need_.

            Peter leaned against the side of a large rock at the top of a bluff, the moist coolness doing nothing to ease the heat in his back. He was as impatient as a creature could be in every endeavor in his life, and not one of his boys, not one pirate, not one thing that crawled on the surface of Neverland would _ever_ believe that _he,_ Peter Pan, _waited_. Every night, he waited. Waited for the one thing that he _could_ have under his control, but didn’t. Waited for the one person on his island who he chose to allow to have free will.

            The leaves rustled and Peter felt the uptick in the corner of his mouth. He watched his boy saunter across the bluff, his motions perfectly smooth and continuous. No one molded so perfectly into Neverland the way Felix did, because Peter _was_ Neverland, and Felix molded to him.

            There was not a need for words. Felix’s wide smirk said everything Peter needed to hear. He dropped his club to the ground soundlessly, and in the same smooth motion, had his hands on Peter’s cheeks and his lips pressed to his mouth.

            Peter opened for him, eagerly allowing his tongue to invade, the taste of Felix washing over his nose, his mouth, down his throat, into his lungs. His tongue moved languidly, pushing Peter’s down every time he tried to quicken the pace. Felix’s hands covered Peter’s face from chin to forehead, his fingers calloused and tough, his touch rough and needy. He pressed forward, crushing Peter into the rock face behind him, the heat from his body radiating into Peter.

            A breeze blew in from over the sea, and it annoyed Peter. He reached up his hand and a new rock wall appeared, blocking them from the wind. Without removing his tongue from Peter’s mouth, Felix pushed him into the newly formed corner, and he went. No one else had ever, or _would_ ever, be permitted to push Pan where they wanted. Yet Felix could, any time he wished, so long as it was night.

            Peter’s heart raced as Felix crushed him into the corner with his body. His lips left Peter’s mouth and he kissed slowly under his jaw. He slid one hand under Peter’s chin and forced it up, Peter’s knees growing weak as he relented. Felix’s lips caressed his neck, pulling at his skin, not quite biting, not quite sucking, but something in between. All Peter could do was moan and whimper. Thousands of such nights, and yet each time he was brought to his knees. Maybe it had something to do with time never passing. Maybe he was just in love.

            Felix’s teasing not-quite-sucks made Peter’s breath quicken and his heart race with desperation. He wanted to be taken, not teased. Wanted to be owned, not toyed with. The irony never escaped him, but in the heat of their passion, he couldn’t care.

            “Please.” he managed to whimper, and he felt Felix’s grin as his mouth pressed against his neck.

            “Please, Felix, stop teasing, please…”

            Felix growled, low and feral in his throat. His hands slid down Peter’s neck, across his shoulders, over his arms. He reached the leather straps that Peter always kept around his wrists—a reminder to them both, during the day, that Felix owned him at night.

            Felix’s long fingers wrapped tightly around Peter’s wrists and yanked them above his head. The leather became metal, which became shackled to the rock wall. Peter wasn’t sure if Felix had done it or if he’d done it himself. It hardly mattered. Felix only had power because Pan _allowed_ him to—but Pan allowed him to because Peter _needed_ him to.

            Felix slid his hands down Peter’s arms and rubbed his palms up and down his sides, pulling his head back to look into Peter with his gorgeous silver eyes. Peter’s gaze traced over the face that he loved; his incredible hair, that sexy scar, that impossibly masculine chin that he couldn’t get enough of.

            Felix smirked as his hands pulled at Peter’s tunic, and it disintegrated into the pixie dust it was made of. His powerful hands clasped at Peter’s sides and pulled him forward, his wrists tugging at the shackles above him. His toes barely touched the ground as Felix’s lips dove into his neck and sucked.

            “Uhhhnnggghh…” Peter moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. Felix sucked hard, marking him, bruising him, moving his lips only when he pleased, ignoring Peter’s whimpers for more. He dove into the crook between his neck and his shoulder, sliding his tongue over the skin before sucking it into his mouth and biting.

            Peter convulsed, his entire body rising up to curve into Felix’s. Felix pushed back, shoving Peter hard into the wall, his fingers clasping at the skin of his sides until his nails dug into him, claiming him, owning him.

            Felix ground his hips forward, hard, crushing Peter’s dick with his. Felix growled again, grinding hard into Peter, whose only response was to moan helplessly as his eyes fluttered closed. Felix released his teeth from Peter’s neck, his skin singing where a dark bruise started to blossom. Felix kissed along his shoulder, his hands letting go of his sides to roam his abdomen. His fingers skimmed up to his nipples, rubbing them gently with his thumbs as he stood at his full height, towering over Peter. He looked down at him with lust in his eyes and Peter’s body tried to move closer.

            Felix licked his lips, the motion making Peter whine. He smirked again and pinched Peter’s nipples. Peter’s head flew back, his face pointing to the sky as a muffled scream escaped his lips.

            “Don’t be so modest, Peter.” Felix drawled, the way he drew out his vowels turning Peter’s blood to fire. Felix twisted his nipples and Peter screamed through grit teeth, his entire body pulsing with need and want.

            Felix kept his nipples pinched as he brought his lips down to Peter’s stomach. He kissed over his navel, and over his sides, running his tongue teasingly along the waistline of his pants. He released Peter’s nipples and started to rub them, now incredibly sensitive, and Peter twitched, his wrists digging into the metal that held them fast.

            Felix’s strong hands clasped his hips and held him firmly in place as he let his tongue trace lower, dragging over the cloth, pushing against Peter’s erection. Peter tried to buck forward, eager to get more, but when he refused to use magic, Felix was stronger. His writhing was no match for Felix’s hands. His tongue dragged up the outside of Peter’s trousers, dragging long, slow licks, over and over, until the wetness from his drool started to seep in enough so that Peter could feel it.

            “Felix, _please_!” he begged. Felix chuckled softly and turned his head to nip at Peter’s clothed dick. Peter could do nothing but bite his own lip and shiver; he might have had all the power in the universe, but right now, he could not call upon an ounce of it.

            Felix rose up slowly, dragging his hand from Peter’s hip around to cup his dick. He stared into Peter’s eyes as he slowly massaged his dick, pressing his palm hard down onto his tip and then dragging it up again. Peter shuddered and bucked forward, and this time, Felix let him. He ground into Felix’s hand, eyes locked together, green and silver, both master and servant to each other, the greatest kept secret in all the realms.

            Felix’s hand left his cock and slid into the sides of his trousers. He pulled them down slowly, until they pooled around the top of Peter’s boots. Felix knelt on the ground and slowly pulled Peter’s boots off, driving him insane. He was absolutely _terrible_ at doing anything slowly; patience was a trait he only bothered with if he _had_ to…and so Felix used slowness to torture him.

            The toes of his left foot were free, the cool sea air wrapping around them as Felix moved to remove his other boot. When he was barefoot he continued pulling Peter’s trousers down at an _agonizing_ pace, peeling them off as if going too quickly would destroy the universe.

            When Peter was finally naked, Felix rose, his form as smooth and graceful as it always was. He towered over Peter and raked his eyes over his naked body, gaze lingering on his desperately erect cock, licking his tongue.

            Felix continued to torture Peter by slowly removing his own clothes. He untied his cape, which fell to the ground with as much grace as Felix moved. He pulled his shirt over his head, making sure to stretch his arms high for a long time, showing Peter his toned abs, his perfect nipples, his firm pecs. He kept his eyes on Peter’s face, smirk never leaving his lips, as he dragged down his pants, revealing a dick twice the size of Peter’s, just as hard, cum glistening in the moonlight as it leaked from the tip.

            Felix rose, fully naked, and raked his eyes over his lover one more time. Then he was done with being patient.

            He crushed his body to Peter, wrapping his arms tightly around him, his hands pressing into his back, pulling their chests close. His lips sucked Peter’s into his mouth, eager, needy. Felix hummed as Peter responded with his tongue ready, dragging it over Felix’s with relief as he was _finally_ allowed to have what he wanted.

            Felix ground his hips into Peter’s, the warmth of his balls and the base of his cock pressing Peter’s dick into his own pelvis. His hands pressed hard against the skin of Peter’s back as he dragged them down to clasp his ass, pulling Peter close to him, grinding hard against him, growling into his mouth.

            Felix backed up just enough to clasp their dicks together with his hand. His long fingers easily crushed Peter to him, rubbing them both until they swelled, his eyes never leaving Peter’s face as he watched the flush blossom across his skin. Peter whined and bucked forward as Felix pumped faster, pleasure stirring deep in Peter’s balls and rising to the surface, almost a steady stream of precum leaking out of his dick, slicking Felix’s hand.

            He slid his hand up to twist over the tip of Peter’s dick, making him whimper. Felix lifted his fingers up to Peter’s face, showing him his cum-covered fingers.

            “You can do better than that.” he said, and Peter melted at the sound of his voice. He never used it enough. Peter could get lost in that voice for hours, days, if only Felix would speak more.

            His hand returned, jerking them both together, and Peter let his inhibitions go. Felix wanted him to make more cum, so he imagined himself doing it, and then it was so. The clear liquid oozed out of him, covering Felix’s cock, covering his hand.

            Felix leaned forward, pressing his lips to Peter’s ear as his hand reached around to spread open his ass cheeks.

            “That’s more like it.” he said softly, his slicked fingers plunging into Peter. Peter’s head fell forward to land on Felix’s shoulder, his entire body groaning as Felix rubbed him inside. There was really no need for him to do that; they did this _every night_ , and so Peter was _always_ ready, always stretched, always _desperate_ for Felix to fill him.

            But Felix enjoyed teasing Peter with his fingers, pressing his thumb against Peter’s ass cheek as he slid his pointer and middle finger in and out, both too fast and too slow at the same time. He rubbed hard against Peter’s prostate, making his head tilt back as he whimpered. He wriggled his ass backward, trying to drive it down onto Felix’s fingers, but the shackles held his wrists fast and he could do nothing.

            “Legs up.” Felix commanded, and Peter obeyed. He lifted his legs to wrap them around Felix’s waist. Felix hoisted him up further, into the position he wanted, and tilted Peter’s body as he slid his dick under his balls, into the heat of his ass crack.

            He removed his fingers and plunged into Peter, hard, fast, and all the way in. Peter’s head threw back as he screamed from pleasure and pain. Felix pulled out and slammed into him again, Peter feeling the muscles of his hips flex with his calves. All manner of slowness vanished as Felix pulled out and shoved himself back into Peter, over and over, holding Peter’s ass where he wanted with his hands on his hips.

            Felix pounded into him, Peter’s hands opening and closing uselessly bound above the shackles, his head falling back against his own shoulder blades, his hair shaking with every one of Felix’s thrusts. He felt Felix’s breath on his throat exhale in time with every push of his cock. He moved fast and rough, slamming sensation into Peter. Every nerve in his body screamed with sensitivity as the pleasure spread, every thrust from Felix driving the want and need deeper into him, until Peter was helpless jelly in his arms. He was reduced to a babbling mess, hardly aware that he was even speaking Felix’s name, over and over.

            Felix’s hands clasped Peter’s ass hard as he fucked him, his nails digging into his flesh. Peter surrendered to the pleasure, the precum from his dick slicking their stomachs. Felix hiked Peter up his waist further and slammed into him even more powerfully. The pleasure in Peter’s body started to collect into his balls, his dick swelling until he convulsed.

            Peter screamed, his mouth open wide, teeth glistening in the moonlight as he orgasmed. Felix wrapped his arms tightly around his back, holding him close, grunting as he sped up his thrusts. Peter’s entire body screamed from sensation. He was too sensitive, now; every part of him was overwhelmed. He whimpered.

            “You take it until I’m done with you.” Felix growled. Peter shuddered, chills and heat spidering through his nerves. Pain shot up through his ass, the pleasure gone, until Felix reached up and yanked his head back by his hair.

            “Orgasm _again_.” he commanded. Peter felt pleasure explode through his body; the result of Felix’s imagination. His eyes disappeared behind his lids and his head lolled to the side as he convulsed. It was three times as intense as his last orgasm, his body reduced to nothing but nerves, when he heard Felix’s voice rise from his throat.

            “Hngh!” he screamed, pounding hard into Peter, his cum leaking out and making a wet sucking sound as he buried his dick into Peter’s ass. His fingers dug hard into Peter’s sides, his nails drawing blood as he shook. His thrusts slowed, his shoulders drooped. Peter’s wrists were released and they both fell, Felix onto his back, Peter lying on top of him. Felix slowly slid out of him, the mess dripping down between their legs.

            Peter shivered and Felix wrapped his arms tightly around him. The King of Neverland was reduced to a helpless mess of flesh, and in that moment, had Felix wanted to kill him, he could have.

            Instead he held him close, pulling his cape over Peter’s naked body, his fingers gently stroking through his hair.

            “How do you have this power over me.” Peter whispered. Felix slid his hand down to his chin and lifted it gently to look into his eyes.

            “Because you know I’d never disobey you.” he said. Peter leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, his body still shaking from the experience, his mind still mostly turned off. Felix was right, of course. The only reason Peter let him have free will was because with it, he chose to obey Peter. It was the most beautiful thing in the world; having such a gorgeous creature _desire_ to please him, rather than doing it out of fear. It was why Peter was able to let go. Why he was able to trust him.

            He collapsed back down onto Felix’s chest and closed his eyes, willing the sun to not rise, not yet. Sometimes he considered never letting it rise. Holding onto this moment forever, where he was just Peter, where Felix had the power, where Peter could feel how he trusted him. Maybe, this time, he wouldn’t let it rise. Maybe he’d freeze time in Neverland completely, in this moment, where all that existed was Peter and Felix. No Pan. No shadows. No lost boys, no pirates. Nothing but the two of them. Nothing but perfection.

 


End file.
